People and Technology
General Appearances Haffen The inhabitants of the Kingdom of Hafjos, the Haffen are the descendants of the master seafarers who first established major settlements in the Northhold. The Haffen people come from a northern land, cold and distant across the Lost Sea. They are of light complexion and fair hair. With hair colors including blonde, and red; a majority being blonde. Since they were the majority population in the times of the empire, the Haffen have become mixed with the locals, with the southern Haffen in Hafjossen, Ilios, and Andunsen marrying local Roilund and Eangsel. This has made the southern Haffen into one of the most diverse groups in terms of appearance. Norlund The Norlund are the Haffen settlers who followed the trapping game north, and established Norlunssen. Unlike the southern Haffen, the tundra-dwellers in Norlunssen, Dolin, and Kozmmer have retained their original Haffen features due to the lack of peaceful interaction with the locals. These northmen are renown for their fierce yellow mustaches and lust for gold. Roilund The Riverlands people, known as the Roilund, are the result of a major crossroads of the native Eangsel tribals and the Haffen settlers. The Roilund identify as a new, hybrid people who see themselves as independent. The Roilund express the mostly darker features of the Eangsel, with a majority of hair colors being brown and black. Being proud of their native roots, the Eangsel often alienate people who express features common in the Haffen, making northern features less common. Eangsel The Eangsel are the sheep of the earth wandering in search of the Shepherd. They are the original inhabitants and it is thought they came from the very caves they bury their ancestors in. Thought to have migrated from the far south regions of the realm, the Eangsel are a people with strong, black hair that they associate with the bears that used to terrorize the Northhold. In contrast to their descendants in the Roilund, the Eangsel always welcome eager hunters, and wage fast, but decisive wars. Their ability to forgive and forget as nature does is the key to their survival. Settlements and Basic History Haffen The Haffen settled the Northhold with the first major settlement it saw, since all Eangsel were nomadic in the pre-imperial era. They quickly realized the significance of their landing, with its abundance of iron, coal, and fertile soil. An expedition to the north was sent and the Norlund were soon established in Norlunssen. Today, the Haffen aim to retake their lost holdings in the south of the River Ilyid, and reconnect with their northern brothers. Hafjossen- Established in Founder-Year 0, the settlement quickly grew from the pristine wilderness around it, and became the point of origin for the Wenlon Empire. In Founder-Year 15, the castle began construction, and later became the Northhold regional capital for the Empire. In 134, when the empire collapsed, the Kingdom of Hafjos was formed under King Odlar Holzhand, and opposed the dying clutches of the new Wenlon monarch. For over twenty years Holzhand, with the help of his Marshall Bonk the Taller, resisted the Wenlon remnants. Though at great cost. As the enemy became more desperate they brought more death and destruction with each invasion, eventually completely depopulating the region entirely. Andunsen- Established in Founder-Year 5 to house the miners for the local iron and coal mines, Andunsen quickly grew into a neutral commercial settlement that is the only place in all the Northhold to expertly work steel. The smith, Olenbach, is a master smith who specializes in crossbow construction and steel scale and chainmail. It is said that every travelling steel merchant comes form Andunsen, since those who do not obviously cannot handle the metal, or prevent it rusting. Ilios- Established in Founder-Year 15 to provide a shipyard and a long-distance port to the Father lands, Ilios is the home of the master shipbuilders and sailors who brought the Haffen to Hafjos. As the influence of the post-Wenlon states increases, the shipping routes are once again expanding, discovering new, oriental items to bring back to the wealthy elite. Eiland- Established in Founder-Year 50 to place toll on the trans-Yolga roads, it soon became a quirky island, breeding fine cattle and providing basic ferry services. The population is still the original clan who claimed the area, making it the most isolated fief in terms of population. Berglen- Established in Founder-Year 36 to provide extra food for the booming Hafjossen population, Berglen serves as an effective buffer to invading forces due to its difficult terrain. It is a small farming town, with a focus on potato-cider trade with Hjarton. Riverlands The Roilund people were subjects of Wenlon, and later the Kingdom of Hafjos. They only sought independence in Bonk the Taller's regional uprising, and were granted it as the lord was focused on resisting the foreign invasions. Never considered a different people by the Eangsel or the Haffen, the Roilund had to prove their differences by expressing their cultural rituals with the rivers, giving them the appearance of pagan savages to the devout Haffen. Now, the Riverlands hope to economically dominate the Haffen, and conquer the gold bounty of the north. Hjarton- Established in Founder-Year 140 to make up for the lost wheat imports from Wenlon, the "Heartlands of Hafjos" are now ironically seized by the Roilund. Frequent border issues occur around the Hafjos cider-house located on its southern border. The Heart of Hafjos is watered by the blood of the Haffen, who fought savagely in its defense in the Roilund uprising that took place among the local settlers. In the aftermath, the rural families fled to Hafjossen and Berglen, leaving the region up for the Roilund. Felsenn- Established in Founder-Year 67 to exploit the copper and coal veins spotted by Haffen trappers, the town "At the Mountain's Foot" has become a peaceful bronze supplier to the new Riverlands Fiefdom. The copper mined here, combined with the tin from Roisie becomes the bronze spears and armors worn by the Roilund soldiers that frequent the lands. Roilund- No one knows when exactly the fief was established as it appeared as more of a collectivization of the lumber workers and ferrymen on the peninsula. Surrounded by the Yolga to the North, and Ilyid to the South, Roilund serves as an essential chokepoint to any trade and conflicts that occur in the region, providing massive wealth to Roisie's coffers. Roilund is where the carpentry master Harig Holzbrot resides, and spends his time overseeing the harvesting and processing of lumber to ensure the best quality of his export. Roisie- No one knows when Roisie was established, however it is common knowledge that it was always a point of fortification, even for the Eangsel nomads who used to herd these lands. The proximity to the river crossings and difficult terrain make it a perfect military defense position, proving to be as such during the Haffen conquest attempts in 142, and the Eangsel hordes of 148. After these two massive assaults ended in disaster, Roisie lived in relative comfort, mining tin from the hills to send off to Felsenn, and collecting the profits from the local lumber and ferry monopoly. Eangsel The Eangsel were the original inhabitants of the region. They were nomads, however they started copying the Haffen's permanent settlements once they decided to adopt agriculture. Being nomads for so long, they had a hard time staying within their own borders, and became notorious for trespassing in Haffen land. The Eangsel aim to reconquer all of their former lands, and bring them back into the religion and tradition of their ancestors. Lojlund- Illegally established by the Wenlon Empire in Founder-Year 85 in direct violation of the Eangsel-Wenlon spiritual lands agreement, Lojlund started off as a hub for tomb raiders and plunderers to steal from the local barrows. The barrows are incredibly holy burial sites for important Eangsel chiefs and priests, therefore the settlement soon became part of Eangsel in Founder-Year 90 after the tribals massacred every last settler and reburied their gold and silver. Barrowmeer- Established in Founder-Year 45 after Haffen settlers spotted silver in the great coastal hills, the Eangsel soon integrated themselves into the settlement, eventually switching it to their culture. They mined the silver and worked the stone to create symbols and statues of their ancestors, many of which the Wenlon tried to steal in later years. The majority of the standing stone figures come from this region, as it is a spiritual center for the barrows that dot the landscape. Unfortunately, the Roilund do not appreciate the menhir, and knock them down if they decide to instigate the Eangsel. Eangsel- There is no recorded date for the establishment of Eangsel, however it is generally agreed that the fort it now occupies was built in Founder-Year 60, due to the increased tensions with the foreigners. Eangsel is the center for the spiritual and political dealings of the tribes, and is considered an incredibly important site for the Eangsel, who come here to be initiated, married, embalmed, and carried to a barrow. In addition, it is the home of the best leather works in the region, creating the pelt armors so famous in the Northhold. Norlund The Norlund are an offshoot of the Haffen settlers who settled south. They were sent north to survey and document the region, and decided to stay in the sub-tundra hills of the north, which were rich in gold and goats. When the Wenlon Empire collapsed, a great famine took hold of the Norlund, and the population suffered immensely. The Norlund people hope to unite under the Oberjarl, and bring peace to the regions north of the Yolga River by means of conquest. Norlunssen- Established in Founder-Year 20 by Haffen prospectors, the settlers soon decided to split off from Hafjossen to keep all the gold to themselves. The castle was built in Founder-Year 57 to guard the northern mines from the strange tundra wanderers who seemed to appear and disappear in the snowstorms. When Wenlon split up, the Eangsel immediately ambushed the Norlund, however they were repelled by the stubborn homesteaders and brave Naked Warriors, who showed a ferocity that made even the fiercest entranced warriors route. The fief produces mostly potatoes, however it still requires imports to feed its growing population of miners and trappers. Kozmeer- Established in Founder-Year 25 to create a seaport to the original Haffen homelands, Kozmeer soon also became a goat farm, and supplied the north with rich goat cheeses that rival those of the Haffen homelands. The Norlund and Haffen sailors work together in the high seas, and as such the oceanic port stocks similar oriental items that arrive in Hafjossen. Who said the nobles of Hafjossen should be the only ones with hookas? Dolin- Established by Odlar as the site of the Naked Warriors, Dolin is a magical place that revels in the eternal hunt. The warriors continually hunt, feast, and count the treasures they gain from mercenary work. The rigorous initiation process ensures these warriors can go into battle with only their cloaks and helms, as the blessings of Odlar protect them in their fatalistic fury. No one knows how far back this order goes, but we do know that the Norlund settlers met strange nude guardians of the Goldmarrow Wood on their way to Norlunssen. Technological Quirks Haffen The Haffen brought the art of steel smelting and forging with them when they settled the Northhold. Making sure to live near both iron and coal, they have used this monopoly to establish a military monopoly of the south Ilyid regions. Being master smiths, the Haffen have pioneered construction and siege technologies. Creating advanced masonry techniques seen in their castle at Hafjossen, and the siege machines and equipment that litters the Deadlands. Riverlands The Roilund peoples have become experts in woodworking, and can construct fascinating palisade forts built right into the hillsides. In addition, the abundance of tin and copper in the river valley has allowed a fledgling bronze industry to develop. This has fueled the expansion of local militia forces and homestead defense. While bronze is inferior to steel, it is far easier to produce, and incredibly cheap to issue. Eangsel The Eangsel peoples are expert hunters, and can stalk and ambush prey in the open. As such, they have developed unique variations of the spear, bow, and javelin. Metals are scarce in the region, so most of their tools are imported or stolen from neighbors. Despite the organic nature of their armors, the leather they use can often times be incredibly sturdy and resilient to the thrashings of the Norlund. Norlund The Norlund are parallel to the Haffen in technological advancement, however they do not have the same abundance of iron and coal. They rely mostly on the gold production from their frozen hills. As a result of the almost continuous clashes with the Eangsel, the northmen have become ambush-hunters in their own right, abandoning the longsword and axe for shortswords and spears. Their armor takes after the Eangsel leather, as game is abundant, yet it utilizes iron plates within its construction to improve the effectiveness. Category:Lore